Tangling Hearts
by xlovelyloserface
Summary: Troy and Gabby have both come up with a cunning scheme, to pretend to date each other to get their crushes, Sharpay and Zeke, jealous. What happens when their relationship is tested? What happens when their feelings for each other change? R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Here's the plan

**hey guys (: this is my third troyella story. i'm the author of _through the years _(completed!) and _somethings change_! **

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been friends. Troy has secretly had a crush on Sharpay Evans for years and Gabriella's been dying to be more then friends with Zeke Baylor. But when Sharpay and Zeke become an official couple, Troy and Gabriella's envy sky-rockets. Scheming up a plan, they decided to pretend to go out with each other to make Zeke and Sharpay jealous. What happens when they realize their feelings are for each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/location/original plot for HSM.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat at her usual lunch table with her friends, playing with the cafeteria's macaroni and cheese. She pushed the noddles aside into two piles and twisted the fork a couple of times. She looked over at the jock's table. Troy Bolton, as usual, was telling another joke and the center of attention and Zeke Baylor laughed along like the rest of the team. Gabriella smiled, when his face lit up and couldn't help but to blush. She couldn't help but have feelings for Zeke, he was nice, smart, funny, and could cook. 

"Gabs," Her best friend Taylor McKessie said, snapping her fingers in her face. "Are you _still_ staring at Zeke?"

Gabriella returned her attention to Taylor. "Sorry..." she mumbled, as she looked down at her tray.

"When are you ever gonna _talk_ to him? At least let him know your interested." Taylor suggested, sipping her orange juice.

Gabriella chuckled at the thought. "No...it's too nerve-wrecking." she said letting out a sigh.

Sharpay Evans arrived at the table with big smile on her face. She slid her tray on the table and let out a big squeal. "Hey, guys." she said, excitedly.

"Hey, Shar." Gabriella said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Guess what?" Sharpay giggled, without waiting for a response she answered her own question. "I got paired up with Zeke for this Chemistry project and we hit it off. I think I might like him," she said, happily.

"Aw, that's sweet." Taylor said, looking up from her Physics book.

Gabriella gave her a fainted smile and looked away from Sharpay's glowing face, as she continued her story.

"I mean, we haven't talked _alot_, and I used to think he was some kind of basketball-moron but he's different now." Sharpay said with a happy smile.

"It seems like you and Gabby have stuff in comm--" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella's foot ramming into her shin from under the table. "I mean Zeke and you have stuff in common.

"There he is," she said, watching him walk to the snack machine. Sharpay grabbed her purse and followed him.

"Sorry," Taylor said, shrugging. "I mean, your a little late. Sharpay's making her move."

"I know," Gabriella said, letting out a sigh, feeling a little jealous.

From the other side of the cafeteria, Troy Bolton was sitting with his friends, joking around. He watched Sharpay gracefully walk toward Zeke, who was near the snack machine. He couldn't lie, he's always had a crush on Sharpay. She was nice, funny, and lit up the room where ever she was. He would never admit it to his friends, well except for Chad Danforth.

"Looks like Zeke's makin' a move on your girl," Chad whispered, letting out a laugh.

Troy shrugged it off. "Whatever, man." He looked over at Gabriella's table, where she and Taylor were sitting. "Are you not talking to your girlfriend?"

"Nah, it's not that. Taylor's got a quote, huge, end quote Physics test, so she's in a hardcore study mood. She thinks I'm a distraction." Chad said with a laugh.

"It's the hair," Troy admitted with a chuckle. He looked over at Gabriella and Taylor's table. Then he brought his attention back to Zeke and Sharpay, who were currently flirting. The two hugged each other, before running back to their tables. Zeke slid back in his seat with a big smile.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She's officially my girlfriend," Zeke said, with a happy smile.

Troy put on a faint smile as they guys gave him a high-fives and pats on the back. He just nodded his head and looked over Sharpay, who was happily chatting away about Zeke, while Gabriella had a soft frown on her face.

"Guess your a little late..." Chad whispered, before continuing his conversation with the rest of the basketball team.

Suddenly, the little light bulb in his head lit up and he had a smirk on his face. He jumped up and waltzed over to Sharpay's table. "Hey," he said giving them all a smile.

"Hey, Troy." Sharpay said with a simple smile, making Taylor shush her and continue studying.

"Study mode?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Ah, Gabriella...can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy behind the stairs. Troy looked around making the coast was clear and he stretched his arms.

"You like Zeke right?" Troy asked, a little up front.

Gabriella pulled her head back, a little surprised at his correct guess. "I guess--I mean as in a friend...well, not really. b-but there's something there--but I'm not madly in love with him...but I d-do..." she babbled awkwardly.

"Since you do. I like Sharpay, but now that they're dating each other..." Troy began. "I know it's a little mean, but I was hoping you'd agree to go out with me, well not really, but maybe we'd get them jealous...I know it's mean but the---"

Gabriella cut him off and engulfed him in a big hug. "Troy, you're a genius!" she cried, letting him go. "That's great! I know it's mean, but it's genius."

"Well, let's fake it." Troy said with a smirk, as the two walked back to the cafeteria, with their hands intertwined together. "Uh, see you later...babe?"

"You're a really bad boyfriend," Gabriella said with a laugh. "See ya, cupcake." she said, through her giggles. She went on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek for the whole cafeteria to see, making Troy's heart beat a million times faster and she ran back to her lunch table.

"What was _that_ about?" Taylor said with a curious smirk.

"Me and Troy are dating," she said, putting on a happy smile, lightly biting her lip.

"Aw, congrats!" Sharpay said, wrapping her in a hug. "Now we can double date."

Gabriella's face lit up. "Yeah...we can. We should, call me and we'll set up a date."

"Perfect," Sharpay said, clapping her hands. "Ooh," she squealed, looking at her rhinestone-incrusted watch. "Gotta go, I have some tutoring. Bye!" she said, excitedly skipping off into the halls.

"Liar," Taylor said to Gabriella, without taking her eyes off her Physics book.

"W-What?" Gabriella said, in an innocent tone.

"You bit your lip," Taylor said, simply. "When you lie, you bite your lip. What happened?"

"Well...Troy came up with his plan...since he likes Sharpay and I like Zeke, now that they're dating...we've decided to pretend we are to get them jealous." Gabriella said, making a little face.

"Ah, Gabs," Taylor said, shaking her head like a dissappointed mother. "I have nothing to say but...Good luck."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. She turned her head toward Troy's table, he smiled and gave her a little wave, making her heart melt.

* * *

**yay, chapter one. PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	2. AN

**OKAY.**

**when i right, i always have this whole plan but for this...it was empty, nothing was there. so, i'm gonna stop writing. thank you very much for the reviews but...this story's empty.**

**- xlovelyloserface (:**


	3. Mentos & Cupcake

**thanks for the support. i'll try ... lol. if i can't finish it, then i'll put it all in one chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella slipped into the library, holding the note she recieved in her locker from Troy. She finally found him sitting in one of the tables, supposedly reading from a thick textbook. Gabriella slipped into a seat next to him with a happy smile.

"Hey, cupcake." Gabriella said, laughing at the nickname.

"Hey...cookie?" Troy said, with a little chuckle.

"Cookie?" Gabriella said making a '_is-that-all-you-can-think-of'_ look. "I give you a soft, frosted, and sprinkled dessert and you gave me...cookie?"

Troy laughed. "What did you want? Watermelon?"

"No, something...fresh, cool, and...fun." Gabriella said nodding.

Troy laughed again, throwing his head back. "It's like your describing Mentos."

"I like Mentos better." Gabriella said, laughing.

Troy laughed with her. "Fine, Mentos." he said, making her let out a loud giggle, and he suddenly had the feeling, the heart-racing feeling.

"Shush!" the librarian cried. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, quiet." she said, as she past them.

Gabriella nodded, and hit Troy when she left their presence.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said, making her giggle.

Gabriella looked over the book he was reading. "Ooh, that stuff's hardcore." she said, sarcastically. "The dictionary? Man, you're hardcore."

"Yup," Troy said, smugly. "That's how I roll..." he said, with a big smirk.

Gabriella giggled, but quickly covered her smiling mouth with her palm. "Oh, guess what? Sharpay said we could totally double date with her and Zeke. You should call her."

"What would I say? I mean, what if she asks why? Shouldn't you call her?" he wondered.

"No, just say I have some big test tomorrow and I can't call her, since I need a grade for...Chemistry or something." Gabriella said.

Troy made a face. "What? You don't need a grade."

"Uhh...just say I couldn't call, since I was busy. Just make something up. Aren't you the _playmaker_?" Gabriella asked, with a smirk,

"Fine, fine, fine. Just call me tonight, or I'll call before I call, okay? You need to prep me on what to say..." Troy said, nervously.

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, you must _really_ like her, you're so...jumpy and nervous." she said. "Just calm down." she said.

Troy smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mentos."

Gabriella laughed, and covered her smiling face. "No problem, cupcake. See you later," she said, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the library.

Troy touched his cheek, and smiled to himself. He'd never wash his face again...wait, he didn't _like_ Gabriella? right?

* * *

**thank you so much to vane06, for inspiring me again! lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	4. Coupley

**aw, thanks guys! (:**

**

* * *

**

Troy Bolton slipped into his house after basketball practice, through the back door with his gym bag, hanging over his shoulder. He could hear his mom, Anna, talk to one of her sisters about her vacation. Troy waltzed into the kitchen, giving his mom a quick wave before searching the fridge. He grabbed some ice tea, a granola bar, and a small bag of chips before jogging up the stairs.

He entered his room, there were two posters of his basketball team and other of some NBA stars, his full bed sat lifelessly in the middle of his room. Troy threw done his bag and sat at his desk. He opened his Math textbook and attempted to the problems, but he couldn't stop thinking about the date. Was it because of Sharpay? Was it because of Gabriella? Suddenly, a soft noise came from his computer.

**GMxstarr02: Hey Troy! Did u call her yet?**

**bballplayer14: no, a lil' nervous.**

**GMxstarr02: lol. y?**

**bballplayer14: i think of sharpay like u think of zeke. but more girly.**

**GMxstarr02: lol. so tru! anyways, u shuld call her soon. k?**

**GMxstarr02: call her while i'm talkin to u!**

**bballplayer14: u better kno what ur doin, montez.**

**GMxstarr02: whatever u say, _bolton_.**

Troy smiled to himself, mustering up the courage to pick up his phone. When he finally did, he grabbed his cell phone and searched for Sharpay's number. He clicked send and waited, impatiently, as the phone rang.

**bballplayer14: it's ringin!**

**GMxstarr02: OMGOMGOMG! jk, lol. haha**

**bballplayer14: lol. sshhh!**

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

Troy smiled to himself. "Hey, Sharpay. It's me, uh, Troy."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Um, since Gabriella and I are now dating," he said, trying to emphasize the dating part. "She told me about the date and...we'd like for you two to join us...on a double date." Troy suddenly remembered his excuse for calling. "Gabriella said she'd call but she's in her study mode."

Sharpay laughed. "Thanks, Troy. How about...Friday night? We could see a movie."

"Great, how about at 7:30? We'll meet at the theater?" Troy suggested, nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be great. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye..." Troy said, hanging up the phone. "Yes!" Troy cried, in the silence of his own room.

**GMxstarr02: finished yet...?**

**bballplayer14: yea, she sed yes!**

**GMxstarr02: awsum, i'm sooo excited. what time?**

**bballplayer14: friday, 7:30. since i'm ur bf, i'll pick u up.**

**GMxstarr02: aw, thnx cupcake!**

Suddenly, Troy's heart skipped a beat. He questioned it, _why does it do that when she's around_?

**bballplayer14: no prob, mentos. c u tmrw.**

**GMxstarr02: bye, cuuuuppcakkee! ilu!**

**_GMxstarr02 has signed off at 5:53 PM_**

Troy smiled to himself.

* * *

Troy Bolton walked out of the school, after his greeting his friends good-bye, ready for the weekend. He spotted Gabriella speaking to one her friends. He walked over to her a greeted her with a genuine smile.

"Hey, mentos." he said, with a laugh.

Gabriella turned around. "Hey, cupcake." she said, giving him a quick hug. "What's up?"

"Wanna get some ice cream?" he offered with a smile.

"Sure." she said, looking up at him, because of his height. "Bye guys," she said to her friends before turning to Troy and walking by his side. "Ice cream, nice choice."

Troy smirked, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I _do_ have good taste." he said, causing Gabriella to giggle. The giggle gave him the sudden urge to hold her hand, to be around her. He nervously pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out his palm.

Gabriella smiled happily and took his hand, their fingers intertwined. She suddenly felt sparks run through her body and she smiled at Troy. His hand in hers, was a perfect fit. Perfect fit. It's like finding the right jeans, finding the right person. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and blushed.

"Perfect fit," Gabriella said in a whisper. Troy smiled at her.

"Are you ready for the date tonight?" Troy asked, opening the passenger's seat for Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and slipped into the seat. "Yeah, I'm excited though." she said, before Troy closed and sat in the driver's seat. "What about you?"

"Well, it seems like I've waited for this for so long." Troy said, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car. "But, now it doesn't." he said, putting the car into reverse and backing out from the parking spot.

"I know what you mean." Gabriella nodded understandingly. "How long have you liked her? Rumor has it you're picky with girls." she said with a genuine smile.

"Um..." Troy said, driving out of the East High parking lot. "For awhile, at the end of sophmore year."

"Well, it's near the end of september, so it wasn't that long." Gabriella said with a smile. "Did you tell Chad?"

"No, did you tell Taylor?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy pulled up at the local ice cream shop. He parked the car, and the two of them stepped out. Troy quickly grabbed her hand, and the two entered the ice cream shop, hand in hand with soft smiles. The two of them looked the ice cream choices before someone walked up.

"What would you like?" the short, blonde headed kid said.

"Um...strawberry in a cone, please." Gabriella said.

"And I'll have chocolate with rainbow sprinkles in a cup." Troy said.

"For the lovely couple," the kid said, as he handed them their orders. Troy and Gabriella blushed and sat at a small booth in the corner.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she licked her ice cream. "Do you know what you're gonna say to her?"

Troy's eyes widened and shook his head, no.

Gabriella smirked. "Say something nice, make her laugh, but not flirtatious laugh, or she or Zeke will suspect something. Be nice, put the same time act...couple-y."

"Couple-y?" Troy laughed, after eating a spoonful of ice cream. "For someone with straight A's, you have a small vocabulary."

"Hey," Gabriella laughed, taking her cone and wiping strawberry ice cream on his nose.

"Heey," Troy laughed, marking her cheek with ice cream.

The two cracked up in laughter, closing their eyes, their faces with smiles. Suddenly, silence fell over them and they just looked at each other, watching each other's gaze. The two smiled at each other.

* * *

**so, please review! (:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	5. Feelings Change

**thanks for the reviews (: check out my new story, it might be you. so, chyaaa.**

* * *

_I'm so nervous! _Gabriella thought to herself as she looked in the mirror, making the final touches in her outfit. She wore a soft green day halter dress that touched her knees. She slipped on her white ballerina flats and applied Chapstick. Gabriella wore her curls down and hardly any make-up. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs. 

Troy was seated in the living room with Gabriella's parents. When she entered, the trio was sharing a quick laugh. Troy and Gabriella's parents stood up as Gabriella enter the room and everyone greeted her with a small smile.

"Ah, Gabriella," Clara Montez said, with a soft smile.

"You look great," Troy said sincerely. He stood up and walked with Gabriella to the door and he turned to Gabriella's parents. "Don't worry, I'll have her home before 11." he said with a warm smile. "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Bye, Ma, Bye Daddy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Bye, Gabs," Thomas Montez said. "Have a nice night," he said, before closing the door.

Troy smiled. "Your parents are nice," he said, as he opened his car door for Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, as she slipped in.

Troy walked around the car and slipped in the driver's seat. "Yeah, they really are." Troy said, as he started his blue vehicle and drove out of the driveway.

"I think they like you..." Gabriella said with a laugh. "Are you nervous?" she asked. "About Sharpay, I mean."

Troy thought for a second as he stopped for a red light, and Gabriella turned to face him. "Yeah, I guess...I mean, uh, you know." he mumbled.

Gabriella nodded. "I get it," she smiled, sincerely. "Remember, make it look couple-y, but it has to be nice. Not too flirtatious, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella warned with a giggle.

"Of course, Ms. Montez," Troy said with a laugh. "I'll be a good boy today,"

"Got it, cupcake?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy smirked. "Don't worry, Mentos." Troy parked the car in the parking lot. He took the keys out of the engine, got out of the car, and escorted Gabriella Montez to the movie theater. "I see them," he whispered into her ear.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She saw Sharpay waving at them. She walked up to her blonde-haired friend and gave her a hug. "Hey," Gabriella said. She walked over to Zeke and gave him a hug. "Hey," she said, as she blushed when they hugged.

"Hey," Troy said, giving Zeke and high-five and Sharpay a hug. "So, what movie?"

"Oh...how about..._Nancy Drew_?" Sharpay asked, hopefully as she wrapped her arm around Zeke, 'causing both Troy and Gabriella turn to green with envy.

Zeke smiled. "I don't think so, Shar. I mean, eight-year old girls don't want to see us..." Zeke nodded, implying something.

"Oh," Sharpay said with a bright smile.

Gabriella looked away then looked back at Troy, who gave her a reassuring smile. He slipped his hand in hers, and gave her a light squeeze and Gabriella instantly smiled. She looked back at the couple and smiled.

"How about _1408_?" Gabriella suggested.

* * *

"Zeke, you're such a liar! You told me it wasn't scary," Sharpay said, making an upset face as she wacked him with the back of her hand into his arm.

Zeke smiled. "What? I was being _comforting_, that's a big difference from lying. See?" he smiled.

Sharpay stuck her tounge at him. "Liar," she mummbled.

Zeke laughed and wraped his arm her and she hugged his body happily, while they left the theater.

Gabriella smiled at them. For once, she actually wasn't jealous. She wasn't a little mad at Sharpay and she wasn't itching to muster up the courage to talk to Zeke. It wasn't a big deal talking to Zeke anymore. He wasn't a big deal, anymore. The whole time they were watching the movie, Gabriella was more focused on the movie then on Zeke and Sharpay. She looked at Troy, who looked a little jealous and turned away slightly.

"Um, we're gonna head head off..." Troy mumbled as he took Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella slightly gasped. She looked down at her hands, interlocked with his. She could feel chills run down her back and heart began to skip faster. She wanted to hold his hand forever. _Oh My Gosh, do I like...Troy? _

"Bye," Gabriella said, with a smile. "See you Monday!" she called as she and Troy walked away hand-in-hand.

The two walked out of the theater and walked through the crowd of people and the looked for their car in the parking lot. Troy tried to walk a little faster, but Gabriella couldn't keep but, she didn't even want to.

"Troy, slow down." Gabriella called, stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

Troy couldn't walk farther, since they were holding hands. "What?" he asked, bluntly, as he turned around to face Gabriella.

"What's wrong? Why are you...acting...are you...jealous?" Gabriella asked him. She could feel her heart beating faster when Troy walked closer to her, and the suddenly the chills...again.

"Yes," he admitted in a low tone. "I was...I really like Sharpay."

Gabriella slightly frowned. Okay, she'll admit it, _I like Troy!_ Gabriella looked down and she and Troy continued to walk to his car. They reached his car, slipped in, and buckled their seat belts.

"Troy...I don't think we should do this..." Gabriella muttered in a soft tone, a little upset.

Troy looked down and started the car. He whipped his head to Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I just happen to like Sharpay...alot, I don't know...it gets me mad that...she's with Zeke..." he said, driving out of the parking lot.

The rest of the ride to Gabriella's house was filled with silence.

* * *

**oooh, Gabriella likes Troy...but he stills like Sharpay...**


	6. Movie Night

**hey guys. thanks for the reviews... (: **

**i've suddenly decided to keep this story under 12-14 chapters, so...yeah, possibly under 10.**

* * *

"Wait...you like Troy Bolton?" Taylor cried, through the other side of the line. "I thought you liked Zeke. When was this? Before or after you guys pretended to be dating each other?" 

Gabriella sighed, she just expalined everything to Taylor and she was still a little weird about it. "Yeah, I do. Okay? I like Troy Bolton. I don't like Zeke...I mean, we're just friends...but..."

"Oh great..." Taylor murmured.

"Troy really, really, likes Sharpay and I can't follow through with his plan...I mean I don't like Zeke..." Gabriella said, sitting on her bed as she held the phone to her ear.

"Well..." Taylor searched for something positive to say.

"Tay! You're genius! I could always pretend I still like Zeke to Troy, so we could still act couple-y, I mean I do like him. I know it's a little mean, but Tay you're genius!" Gabriella cried, excitedly.

"I didn't say..." Taylor said, a little confused.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay, thanks. Bye." Gabriella said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Hey," Gabriella said, with a bright smile as she walked up to Troy's locker. "Are you okay?" 

Troy nodded. "Yeah," he smiled, softly. "Yeah, I'm good. Whatta 'bout you, Mentos?" he said.

Gabriella blushed. "Um, I'm good. So, are you still okay with...you know? You're still in right?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I mean this is my last chance so...you know."

Gabriella understood. "Yeah, I get it. So, I'll see you at lunch then?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Troy nodded and he wrapped her in a hug. Suddenly, he felt his heart skip and beat and he suddenly wanted to hold her forever. He wanted to keep her with him. But he let go and she ran off to her next class. _No, I can't be falling for her..._

* * *

Troy was sitting at his lunch table, waiting for his friends to return from the lunch line. He unwrapped the sandwhich is mom insisted on making and he popped open his soda. Suddenly, Gabriella slid into the seat next to him. 

"Hey, cupcake." she said, with a smile, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Troy suddenly felt his cheek tingle and a smile crept on his face. "Hey, Mentos...what's up?" he asked, acting casual.

She shrugged. "Nothing much," she said, as she opened her canister, filled with home-made soup. "I was just thinking about the whole Zeke-Sharpay thing..." she murmured, opening the canister and stirring it with a spoon. She wanted to tell Troy, she wasn't interested in Zeke, but she couldn't tell him that she was interested him. She couldn't even say both.

"Yeah, the gang's having a movie night, tonight. So, you wanna go?" Troy asked, looking up from his sandwhich.

Gabriella sarcastically gasped. "Really? Is _Troy Bolton, _asking _me_ on a date?" she said, sarcastically. "My oh, my." she giggled.

Troy laughed. "Is _the Gabriella Montez..._accepting?" he said, through his laughter.

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow, playfully. "I guess, it's a date." she said, sipping her soup with a soft smile.

* * *

"You look...amazing." Troy said, as Gabriella walked to his car. He held open the passanger's door for her to slip into.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks...but, I'm in my Wildcat sweats..." Gabriella said. Her hair was in a side ponytail with some curls falling to her face. She was in her white Wildcat sweatpants, with Wildcats in red and a mathcing white pull-over sweater.

Troy bit his lip and slightly blushed. "Right," he breathed, as Gabriella stepped into his car. Troy around the car and stepped in his car through the driver's side. He bluckled up and started the car. "So...what movies did you bring?"

"Well..." Gabriella said, picking up her purse.

"Please don't say it's the Notebook..." Troy said, jokingly, crossing his fingers.

Gabriella laughed. "No, Taylor's going to bring that." she smiled. "I have..._Just Married_, it's funny, trust me. Um..._Wedding Crashers, Legally Blonde, _and..._A Walk to Remember._" Gabriella said, as Troy let out a groan.

Troy drove the car out of Gabriella's neighboorhood. "No," he said. "Aw, c'mon, Gabs. I mean, doesn't someone die? There was like...a fight?"

Gabriella laughed. "Wait, are you admitting to me you saw it?" she said.

Troy laughed as he turned at the corner. "Against my will...with my parents. It's my mom's fault!" he claimed as Gabriella giggled.

"Fine, fine, I guess I won't make fun of you..." she said, through her giggles. "It is a very sensitive movie, especially since it was based of a novel written by a man."

"No way, a guy wrote it?" he said, a little surprised.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Nicholas Sparks. He also wrote the Notebook,"

Troy smiled as he pulled the car up before Taylor's house. He opened the door and walked around the car, to open Gabriella's door. Troy locked the door and the two walked to Taylor's house. Troy casually slipped his hand and Gabriella's, and she immediately blushed. Gabriella rang the doorbell and Taylor and Chad fought to answer it.

"I win!" Taylor said, triumphantly as she opened the door. "Hey," she smiled to the them.

"No fair," Chad said, slightly pouting. "My hair was in the way..."

Taylor turned to him. "Well, then I should cut it. Shouldn't I?" she said, smugly.

Chad sarcastically gasped and joined everyone else in the living room.

"Come on in," Taylor said, as she moved aside to let the couple passed. She slyly winked at Gabriella as she closed the door. The three of them entered the living room. Where Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke were sitting on the floor discussing the next movie they'd like to play.

Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay and pulled out the three movies she brought. "Which one do you guys want to watch? Majority rules." she said, laying them out on the floor.

"_Just Married_," Sharpay said, raising her hand. Suddenly all the girls raised their hands, and of course with a few punches in the arms, everyone wanted to watch.

Taylor popped in the DVD and the movie began. Sharpay and Taylor snuggled up with their boyfriends, but Gabriella hesistated and ignored it. She rested her head on Troy's shoulder, and a smile crept up on his face.

* * *

**cuute, lol. anyways, please review!**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	7. Admit

**yeah, i want to finish the story before i go on vacation! **

* * *

"I can't do this Taylor..." Gabriella said, to her best friend, in the library as they both studied for their test. "I think I'm falling for him...I mean, hard..." 

Taylor bit her lip. "I can't help you there. Listen to your heart..." she said, with a smile.

Gabriella softly laughed. "That's not gonna help. He likes Sharpay, I don't want to ruin it..." she said, with a sense of sadness in her voice. She exhaled deeply and sighed. She continued to lazily read her textbook.

"Okay, fine, just go for it." Taylor said, with an eyeroll.

"Really? Should I?" Gabriella said, looking up at Taylor with semi-hopeful eyes. "What if...he says he doesn't like me? What if we can't be friends anymore?" she said, her eyes glimmering.

Taylor shrugged. "You'll never know..."

Gabriella sighed and looked around at the library. "Okay, I'll do it. I just...got to do something else first. But, um, where are they right now?" she asked, closing up her books and putting them into her messenger bag.

Taylor looked at her watch on her wrist. "They're probably at practice in the gym. Good luck," Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded appreciatively. She left the library and walked through the halls to find the gym. Passing groups of students, she made it to the gym. She slowly opened the heavy doors and let herself in. Coach Bolton was having the boys practice from free throw shots. Gabriella rushed into the middle of the court, the opposite side the cheerleaders were practicing their routines. As Gabriella rushed in, Sharpay gave her a quick wave.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Coach Bolton said, blowing his whistle.

"Hold on, it will just be a second. " she said. She rushed over to Zeke. "Give my your hand."

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"Give me your hand." she said, holding it out on her palm.

"Okay..." Zeke said, placing his palm over hers.

_Nothing. _No spark, no magic. Gabriella rushed over to Troy's side. "Troy," she said, a little breathless.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around, dribbling a basketball. He bounced it and held it close to his chest.

"Give me your hand."

Troy put his hand in her palm. Suddenly her skin began to tingle and she felt chills run down her back. She smiled slowly and it wasn't a lie Troy felt something too, he had a smile on his face.

"Troy," she said, inching closer. "I can't do this anymore..._We_ can't do this anymore." she said, in a whisper. "I-I can't pretend anymore...I don't like Zeke...I know you like Sharpay but...I can't pretend anymore..."

Troy sighed. "Gabriella...but...I have to tell you something--"

"No, I beginning to think...something different about what we have. I can't pretend Troy, because...I'm starting to feel this is beginning to get too real. And...I think I l-love you..."

Troy didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Gabriella stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Troy soft on the lips. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he was about to wrap his arms around her waist, but Gabriella pulled away, quickly, leaving Troy wanting more.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way..." Gabriella said, scurrying out of the gym as quickly as she could before Troy could even respond. "I wasn't expecting you too. I didn't expect anything."

Troy watched her runaway, with a surprised look on his face. He watched the girl of his dreams admit she was in love with him and she ran away. He had to go after her. He needed her. He turned to his dad, who nodded in approval and cocked his head toward the door.

Troy smiled and bounced the ball to Chad, who had a confused look on his face. Troy ran to the gym doors, pushing them aside and her ran into the hallway. It was empty. Troy looked around, hoping to see Gabriella. He took a deep breath and ran down the hallway a little longer until he reached the science lab. He poked his head in, but the class was empty except with a quick breeze. He sighed and looked down. He looked up, and saw Gabriella walking out into the parking lot.

Troy jumped up and ran to the entrance. He pushed all the doors aside and ran to the parking lot. He looked around, once more. And saw a petite brunette slowly walking in the middle of the parking lot holding books in her hands. Troy ran up to her and grabbed her hands.

Gabriella turned around and looked up into Troy's intense blue eyes, she inhaled sharply, wanting to take everything in. Troy looked at, her amazed by her, suddenly realized everything he was missing. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, Gabriella put her arms around his neck and laughed. Troy leaned down and kissed her softly. Gabriella smiled and kissed him back, she pulled him closer and their bodys rocked in unison.

Gabriella let go and kissed his jaw happily. "I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy held her tighter. "I love you too," he said, kissing her forehead. "I-I'm sorry," he said, as Gabriella pulled her head up and looked at him in the eye. "I mean, I didn't notice how much I loved you before...like, I dunno, but now I realize how important you are to me. I'll admit it, I was blind."

Gabriella smiled softly and kissed him softly again. "That's okay, I'll admit I was blind, too." she said, kissing him once more.

* * *

**just wrote the chapter now! lol. please review!**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	8. Ending

**hiii guys [: i've been meaning to put up this chapter for awhile, but i got sidetracked. anyways, i was on vacation for the last three weeks, so sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner! anyways, as some of you know, this is the end of my story. so, yeah [: hopefully i'll start a new one soon! thank you to all the people who've been reading this story especially when i wanted to delete it [:**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella entered the halls of East High with the biggest smiles on their faces. Their hands were intertwined and they never let go. Troy greeted some of his friends with smiles and he was happier then ever. And everytime their eyes met, they began to blush. The couple decided to stop by their friend's locker before class. 

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella said with a wave. "Do you still want to go the mall this Friday? Because i'm free. Taylor, wanna come?" she said, with a big smile.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, okay..." Taylor said, a little weirded out.

"And Zeke, man, we're shooting hoops at my house Friday too, don't be late, man." Troy said, before he patted Zeke on the back and continued to walk down the hall.

"Okay..." Zeke said, with a weird look on his face. "They must be really happy about something."

"What's...wrong with them?" Sharpay asked shooting Zeke and Taylor confused looks.

Taylor returned the quizzical look. "They're dating."

"Yeah, I can kinda tell." Sharpay said. "They just seem much happier then last night. They were totally bummed."

"Trust me, they are _much_ happier."

* * *

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's stomach. She rested her head against her shoulder and looked at the view from the Science Club's garden. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her softly on the forehead. A smile appeared on her face. She looked up at Troy and they locked eyes. 

"I told you the view was amazing," he whispered to her.

Gabriella laughed and smiled. "What? That was so me. I thought of this spot."

Troy shook his head in disagreement and smiled. "What? Gabs, this was totally my idea. Keep stealing my credit," he said, with a sarcastic frown as Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled at her a gently pressed his lips against her. Gabriella placed her hand around the back of his neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Gabriella let out a giggled and kissed him again. Troy kissed her again and held her closer.

"Ahem!" a voice called.

Troy and Gabriella instantly pulled apart and slid onto the opposite sides of the bench. They both had goofy grins on their faces and everytime their eyes meet they begin to blush like crazy. Gabriella bit her lip from giggling. Taylor and Chad were standing by the stairs, shaking their heads.

"You guys didn't remember? We planned to see a movie together. Remember? Or were you two too busy sucking each oth---" Chad was quickly cut off when Taylor wacked him in the stomach.

"He meant you guys must have been..._busy_." she said, emphasizing 'busy'. She widened her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways, we gotta go soon. So you guys better...hurry up...soon."

"Yeah," Chad said, as he Taylor awkwardly backed up and went back down the stairs.

Gabriella and Troy bursted out in laughter. The two inched closer and Troy cupped her face. They looked into each other's eyes and instantly smiled. Their faces brightened up and their eyes glowed. They moved closer and just as Troy was about kiss her...

"LET'S GO!" Taylor and Chad shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Gabriella giggled as Troy frowned. They both shrugged and took each other's hands, their fingers intertwined. They jumped up from the bench and ran down the staircase to join their friends.

* * *

**thank you to everyone who's been reading this[: thaaaank youuuuu[:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


End file.
